


There's No Such Thing as A Free Lunch

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	There's No Such Thing as A Free Lunch

"I'm gonna beat ya, Slim," Logan stated. 

"No way." Scott shot back, picking up his pool cue. 

"Wanna bet?" 

"Why not?" 

"I win, yer ass is mine tonight." 

"Won't your lover get pissed?" 

"Cajun's just an easy fuck. Do ya agree?" 

"What do I get if I win?" 

"What do you want?" 

"You follow my orders for one full day." 

"Agreed." 

The game was quick. Scott missed one shot and snarled. Logan finished off the table. "I win. Tell Jeannie yer mine tonight." 

"But" 

"Do it." 

Scott complied. //Have fun,// she laughed. //I'm going to listen in.// 

"Fine. It's done." Logan pinched Scott's ass. "Ouch!" 

"Upstairs to my room." Scott shifted uncomfortably as Logan's hand settled on his ass for the walk up the stairs. "What ya lookin' fer, Gumbo?" Logan asked curiously. 

The thief looked up from under the hall table. "Stormy lost an earring. Don' go near her or y' be drafted." Remy blinked. "He lost? *Scotty* lost a game of pool? What happened? Y' bump de table?" 

"He missed a shot. Pay up, kid." 

"Merde." Remy threw two twenties at Logan's feet. "I'll get de Scotch t'morrow." Gambit glared at Scott. "Can't believe y' lost, homme." 

"I had an off night," Scott said defensively. 

Logan snickered. "When ya finish yer chores stop by." 

"Sure, cher. See y' tomorrow." Remy sighed. Logan ruffled the thief's bangs, then picked up the money. 

"How many bets were you playing for tonight?" They moved down the hall 

"Just four. Jeannie and Storm owe me too." 

They heard a thunk. "Merde. Stormy!" Scott fought down his laughter. Logan's hand slipped into Scott's back pocket. 

"That boy is whipped." 

"Well, Rogue does have violent tendencies." Logan squeezed gently. Scott shifted away from the grip and right into Logan's hip. "What is your sudden thing for groping me in public?" 

"I like it when ya get pissy. It's such bullshit. Ya wouldn't get turned on if ya didn't like it." 

"Damn that nose of yours." Logan grinned. He shut the bedroom door behind them and pinned Scott to it with a kiss. Scott wound his fingers into Logan's thick hair. Their tongues dueled harshly. Scott trembled under Logan's fingers. He panted in air. Logan's teeth bit into Scott's lower lip, flooding his mouth with copper. Logan held firm against Scott's jerk of surprise. He lapped the blood up. Scott's hands fisted into the fabric at Logan's collar. Scott whimpered. He couldn't speak, Logan was using his mouth for other things. 

Logan's leg parted Scott's. The field leader complied and Logan felt his erection against his thigh. Scott's eyes drifted shut and he relaxed into Wolverine's control. "Good," the Canadian purred. His thick fingers attacked Scott's flannel shirt. Scott stroked Logan's collarbone. 

"Why?" 

"Because yer mine. Because yer gonna be busy later, beggin'." 

"I don't beg," Scott said firmly. 

"Yes, you do." Logan kissed him once more. Scott buried his face in Logan's shoulder as Logan's hands cupped his ass. "I'm gonna make love to you, Slim. Soft and slow. Then, I'm gonna mark ya." Scott shivered. "Get yer clothes off." 

Scott stripped slowly. Logan soaked up every inch of his body. He watched the ripple of muscle as he bent over, the line of his back, the muscles that had filled out his "slim" form. As the last drop of clothing hit the floor, Scott was bare except for his shades. 

Logan gently stroked Scott's jaw with one thick finger. "Close yer eyes, Sweetheart." Scott nodded. "I'm gonna take yer shades." 

"No." 

"Yes." Logan's hands rested on the frames. "Ya ain't gonna hurt me, Darlin'." 

"No." Scott's voice was hesitant. 

"Yes." Logan's nostrils flared and he smelled the fear. It made his mouth water and he forced down that reaction. "Ya hit me with yer blasts before, Slim. I'm still here. Trust me. Trust yerself." 

"I can't." Logan lifted the frames free and kissed away the moisture that clung to the soft lashes. "Logan," Scott whispered. 

"Trust me. I trust ya, Scott. If nothin' else, trust in that." Logan followed the high cheekbones up Scott's face with his thumb. "Yer gorgeous, Slim." 

"I want my glasses," Scott said softly, just stating a fact, not demanding. 

"Yer gonna be just fine, Darlin'. Lemme take care of ya." 

Scott sucked at the cut on his lip, tasting his blood. 

"Can I touch ya?" Scott nodded after a moment. "I'm gonna trace a line down yer chest, count yer bones. Then, I'm gonna stroke yer tattoo until yer screamin' with need fer my lips. Gonna take ya past irritation to pleasure. And ya ain't gonna fight me, got it?" 

"Yeah," Scott breathed. "Logan?" Scott held out his hand and Logan guided it to his sideburns knowing Scott could spend hours investigating the feel of the tight curls of hair. Scott's lips turned up in the little satisfied smile Logan loved so much. The long fingers stroked through Logan's hair while the Canadian stripped. He stepped away from the questing fingers. "I wasn't done." Scott was sulking now. Logan had taken away his toy. There was something isolating, terrifying and freeing in letting Logan blind him. Logan enjoyed the pout almost as much as the smug little smile. There wasn't much he didn't like about Scott. 

"Gonna put ya on the bed now." Logan hoisted Scott over his shoulder without any further warning. 

"Logan!" Scott snapped. "Don't do that!" Logan smacked Scott's ass once. He ginned at the red imprint of his hand. "Son of a bitch. Put me down." Logan dropped the field leader onto the bed. Scott scowled at him. Then, Logan was straddling him. He ran a finger down the center of Scott's chest. Scott arched into the touch. 

"Like that?" 

"Fucker." 

"Yup." Logan investigated Scott's body carefully. 

"Damn it. Stop teasing." Scott's hands flexed on Logan's shoulders. "Please, stop teasing." Logan stroked the phoenix tattoo. Scott squirmed as the gentle touch started to hurt. Logan didn't stop. The sensation grew more intense and Scott bit at his lip. "Logan, please. God." 

"Not yet, Darlin'." Logan continued to stroke until the nerves were too sensitized to feel anymore. Scott groaned as the irritation gave way to heat and endorphines. Logan licked the tattoo. Scott tugged at Logan's hair to move him a few vital inches to the right. Logan nipped at Scott's wrist. 

Scott yelped. Logan kissed a wet trail down the center of Scott's chest. "Logan." 

"Tell me what ya need, Slim." 

"I need. . . I need you inside me. I need to feel you all over. Please, Logan, please." 

"Please what, Darlin'?" 

"Fuck me, Logan. Please stop teasing and just fuck me." 

Logan grinned. "Told ya you'd be beggin'." 

"Asshole. Just do it." 

Logan shook his head. "This is my show, Slim, just lay back." 

"I'm dying here." 

"Yer gonna be just fine." Logan licked along the bottom of Scott's ribs. He pressed Scott's hands firmly to the mattress. "Just leave 'em there." 

"Logan." 

"Do it or I'm gonna stop." 

"You wouldn't fucking dare." 

"Try me." 

"Bastard." Scott wriggled. His cock was hard and ready. Logan lapped at the tip tasting the sweet-tartness of Scott's pre-come. Scott groaned. His fingers twisted in the Egyptian cotton sheets. "Stop teasing. Please?" 

"Soon," Logan promised, eyes half-closed. He spent a moment just scenting his sometimes lover. He reveled in the joy of being allowed these moments. When Jean had returned from the dead, he'd thought it was all over. He'd have to live with memories, and that was alright. He loved Jean. But she had turned a blind eye to their activities at first, and then privately encouraged both of them. She knew that Scott needed the stability of their connection. Scott's tiny whimper of need drew him out of his reflection. He kissed Scott's navel and then dipped down to lap at the weeping cock. He drew it out as long as he could stand, then swallowed the cock as deeply as he could. 

Scott moaned deep and low, hips surging up as he felt the dangerous prick of Logan's fangs against his skin. Logan's mouth was hot and wet. Scott arched up, hands gripping painfully in the sheets. His muscles were tense. He was so close and Logan provided perfect suction, with just a hint of danger. He was so close, he couldn't resist anymore. Every muscle in his body tensed and he came, hard, in Logan's mouth. 

Logan swallowed, pleased. Scott lay boneless on the sheets. He looked down over his lover's body. "Yer fuckin' gorgeous, Slim." Scott smiled lazily. Logan settled next to him, stroking the sensitized, flushed skin. Scott turned towards Logan. They were nose to nose. Logan could see every soft lash. Scott inhaled the scent of Logan's skin. His hand raised hesitantly. Logan guided it to his shoulder. Scott traced down Logan's body, memorizing the thick trail of muscles, hair and veins. His palm settled over Logan's still erect cock. He stroked it. Logan cradled Scott's head in one broad palm and kissed him deeply. He moaned into Scott's mouth as he came. He pulled the field leader closer. He fumbled in his drawer for the roll of surgical tape he kept for occasions such as this. 

Scott flinched at the sound of the tape. "Logan, just give me my shades." 

"Shut up, Slim." Logan taped down the young man's lids. He kissed away the frown. Then, he pulled the covers up and tucked him close. "Just go to sleep." Scott curled around Logan's body. His breath evened out and he slept. Logan followed him soon after. 

FINIS 


End file.
